High Wizard
"Feel fear and terror before the force of nature!" As Wizards, they controlled the elements to strike their foes. Nobody thought that there can be anything more stronger, that is until the rebirth of the very first High Wizard. Power previously thought to be above mortal hands were now employed in the spells of these Transcendent spell casters, and the heavens roared and the earth shook as they released their magics.They focused their energies before letting out, obliterating even whole armies and hordes that stand in their way. In all aspects, they are indeed worthy of the title High Wizard. High Wizards are Transcended from the Wizard class. Their main offensive skills are still the ones they have used and mastered in their Wizard days, and they are almost like their un-Transcended brothers. However, there are a few glaring differences that set them apart: First, they get more stat allocation points and more job bonus STATS, allowing them for a more versatile and/or powerful build. They could reach the highest INT and DEX build with some more VIT for endurance; they can even go for the legendary "No Cast" build. Second, they have a few but very useful and powerful skills added to their arsenal, allowing them to increase the damage of their spells or even do away with the Sage's pesky Land Protector. And last, they have an increased Max HP and SP and can reach job level 70, increasing the the number of abilities they can have in their skill pool. = Jobchange Guide = # To become a High Wizard, you must first be a 99/50 Wizard with all skill points allocated. #Go to Juno. #Remove all your equipments and items and put them in storage. You must also have EXACTLY 1,285,000 Z. # Go to the Sage Castle87,322. It is located in the Upper Left corner of the map. #Go inside and look for Metheus Slyphe. He will request a donation of 1,285,000 Z and allow you north to read the Book of Ymir. #After reading the book, proceed south and go down a flight of stairs into a labyrinth. Once you get through it, you will find the Heart of Ymir. # When you click on the Heart of Ymir, you will be transported to Valhalla. Make sure that you have no items and no zeny before you talk to the Valkyrie. #When you talk to the Valkyrie, she will commend you for your bravery and perseverance. She will then turn you into a Novice High and send you to the city where you gained your first job(Geffen). #Get 10 Job Levels as a Novice High and proceed to the Magician's Guild. Talk to the examiner to automatically change into a Magician High. # Get at least 40 Job Levels as a Magician High and return to the Sage Castle in Juno. Read the Book of Ymir again to return to Valhalla. Talk to the High Wizard NPC to change your job. Congratulations! You are now a High Wizard. = Builds = INT/DEX High Wizard *STR: 1 *AGI: 1 *INT: 90-99 *VIT: 20-40 *DEX: 90-99 *LUK: `1 Skills: *Magic Power *Storm Gust *Meteor Storm *Jupitel Thunder *Safety Wall Other suggested skills: *Frost Nova The usual High Wizard build, capable casting fast and hitting hard. This build maximizes INT and DEX in order to get high MATK and fast cast. This build will try to reach 105 to 120 DEX in order to reduce their spell casting time. The remaining points are to be invested in VIT to increase Maximum HP. The Wizard spells Storm Gust, Meteor Storm, and Jupiter Thunder make a big comeback, aided by the new High Wizard only skill Magic Power. This ability allows the High Wizard to "charge up" before casting a spell, making the next spell deal 50% more damage. One suggested skill is Frost Nova, which is a good way to to freeze and disable enemies protected by Land Protector(it is a targeted ability and not an AoE spell, hence allowing it to be used in Land Protected areas). DEX/INT-VIT High Wizard *STR: 1 *AGI: 1 *INT: 70-90 *VIT: 40-60 *DEX: 99 *LUK: 1 Skills: *Magic Power *Storm Gust *Meteor Storm *Jupitel Thunder *Safety Wall Other suggested skills: *Frost Nova A High Wizard that sacrifices power for durability and versatility. This High Wizard build does not maximize his or her INT and so has a considerably less MATK than the full 99 INT build (MATK is reduced by 200~300). However, this build has an advantage of around 3000 additional MHP, making this build more survivable than the full INT version. The DEX of this build is still kept at 99, allowing the casting to be equal to that of a the INT/DEX High Wizard. In fact, this build can attain 150 DEX and become a "No Cast" High Wizard, capable of dropping instant and un-interruptable spells. This can be done by using the Dame of Mistress card on your armor(DEX + 1 for every 15 Base VIT). With the proper equipments and with this card, the High Wizard can push his DEX to 150. =Strategies= PvM and Leveling Wizards are capable of leveling very fast with the right party member/s and this fact still holds true for the High Wizard. They are still the best mobbing character and can fall entire groups of enemy monsters in one spell. With the addition of more stats and Magic Power, they are now more than capable of dealing with stronger mobs. A Priest's Suffragium is still useful for High Wizards(unless they are no cast HWs) and a party of a Priest and HW can level by themselves in dungeons such as Clock Tower and Ice Dungeon. Bragi's Poem from a Bard or Minstrel is also preferable, allowing the faster casting AND re-casting of spells. In Lighthalzen Biolabs, a High Wizard is still a powerful mob killer but he or she will need to be a part of a bigger party. High Wizards should always be supported by Bragi's Poem and Priest buffs, and Assumptio if it is available. High Wizards should also be ready to provide Safety Wall should it be called for. Devotion support from Crusaders and Paladins are also useful, in case one of the Biolabs monsters gets through to the High Wizard. MVP High Wizards also have the same role in the MVP parties as their un-Transcended counterparts. They are still meant to bomb the MVP boss's mob monsters with their AoE. However, this should be done carefully and selectively, as just eliminating the mob of the MVP will just make the boss summon them again (or sometimes summon more and/or stronger monsters). Wizards and High Wizards should also be mindful of what spells they cast, some spells are weaker or will not affect some monsters depending on their element type. In case of MVPs and mobs with high elemental resistances and/or high MDEF, it is not suggested to engage the enemy with High Wizards. The High Wizard should concentrate on eliminating other monsters on the map that are attacking the party. The High Wizard should also help with supporting his or her party with Safety Wall and Ganbantein if the enemy has Land Protector. And because of their High DEX, High Wizards can cut as a secondary reviver by using Yggdrasil Leaves. PvP and Siege High Wizards are capable of clearing a PvP room with the aid of a High Priest and perhaps with a Paladin and/or a Minstrel. The Paladin will sponge for the High Wizard and High Priest while the latter buffs the High Wizard for a powerful AoE. On one-on-one matches, the High Wizard should freeze the opponent if the opponent can be frozen. After the enemy is frozen or if he or she cannot be afflicted by the status effect, Jupitel Thunder should be spammed to deal damage and to push the enemy away. In siege, the purpose of High Wizards in defending is to freeze the oncoming enemy with Storm Gust. It should only be use at level 3 to ensure fast cast unless there is a Suffragium and/or Bragi support. Enemies that cannot be frozen will take heavy damage from the spell, although they may survive it because of the spell and skill reduction in siege. High Wizards on the attacking team should try to freeze or kill the defender's Wizards and High Wizards to ensure that they will not be frozen and/or killed themselves. =Equipment= COMING SOON (NOTE: IF ANYBODY HAS ANY GOOD SUGGESTIONS, FEEL FREE TO EDIT THIS PART AND PUT THEM HERE.-Rue) =aaaSkills= See also:Wizard Skillsnnbnmbmbmnbmn =Job Bonus= =See Also= *Magician *Wizard Category:High Wizard Category:Classes Category:Wizard